PANTALONES DE ACERO
by Mily de Cullen
Summary: ¿Quien diría que Edward Cullen perdería 500 dolares y su corazón por unos pantalones de acero? pésimo Summary pero pasen a leer. Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Disclaimer: ni Twlight, ni la banda sonora ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".**

MIERDA

¿Por qué la chica pantalones de acero Swan tenía que estar en mi curso?

No, no, no. Me niego a sufrir esto, la única chica de todo el instituto que era capaz de hacerme perder el control sobre mí mismo, mi cuerpo y mis reacciones no podía ser mi compañera de salón.

NO PODIA.

Maldita suerte, maldito profesor de biología, malditos hermanos traidores… ¡MALDITA SWAN!

Y usted Sr. Cullen… usted trabajara con…umm…con usted Srta. Swan

¡¿Qué?!

¿Es mi ilusión o ella también grito?

Hmpf mi día no puede empeorar, por ahora solo en la mañana me levante y tropecé con el patito de hule de mi hermano mayor Emmett y caí rodando por la escalera, más tarde mi camisa de futbol fue teñida de un ridículo rosa por un calcetín rojo en la lavadora, e incluso el hecho de que mis cuñados Jasper y Rosalie le dijeran a Esme, mi madre, que yo les había pedido lubricante para que mi noche con Jacob (mi peor enemigo) no fuera tan…dolorosa. Olvídenlo, no era mi mes, el hecho que un tipo me chocara el automóvil y por ende tuviera que andar a pie o en el auto de mi hermanos, que una rubia despampanante me dijera frígido porque Eddie Jr. No quiso despertar con ella, la incómoda situación de encontrarme a mi hermanita menor mientras yo compraba unos condones acompañado de un amigo…cambio de planes, no era mi año.

Y toda mi mala suerte comenzó cuando ella, la Srta. Nadie-coge-conmigo, llego al pequeño Forks.

¿Por qué de todos los lugares de Estados unidos tenía que venir aquí?

Recuerdo cuando llego como si hubiese sido hace un año.

*Flash Back*

-¡Hey E!

-Hey Alec

-¿Te enteraste amigo?

-¿Sobre qué?

-La chica nueva, creo que entrara al segundo curso

-¿Por qué nadie me informo de esto?

-Tal vez querían ser los primeros en probar la carne nueva y fresca

-Y una mierda, necesito un informe completo de la situación, ¿Dónde está Demetri?

-Con la nueva, Edward…pero creo que esta no caerá

-¿A qué te refieres? Con Edward Cullen todas caen

\- Si Edward todos en el instituto sabemos que eres el más listo, el más guapo y el mejor deportista pero…después de hablar 5 minutos con ella en plan de amigos me di cuenta que ella no es el tipo de chica que caerá rendida ante ti a la primera

-¿Cuánto quieres apostar Alec? Esa chica caerá rendida ante mí a la primera, estoy seguro que en una semana será una más en la lista de las que han pasado por la cama de Edward Cullen

-Está bien, confió en Bella, te apuesto 500 dólares a que Bella no caerá ante ti durante…ummm, seré clemente, un año, tienes un año para que Isabella Swan sea otra en tu larga lista

-Me das demasiado tiempo querido amigo, para apostar tal cifra se ve que confías en ella, está bien trato hecho.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Jamás pensé que me arrepentiría tanto en la vida

¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo que la linda Bella Swan no tenía sentimientos?!

-No me interesa Srta. Swan, el Sr. Cullen y usted trabajaran juntos este semestre y no admitiré replicas, si aprecian su calificación será mejor que sean como unos dóciles cachorritos y hagan el trabajo que les digo… y bien una vez esto aclarado abran su libro en la página…

MIERDA

¿Recuerdan que dije que mi día no podía empeorar?

Retiro lo dicho, es como la típica película cliché en la que el protagonista dice que algo no puede empeorar y mágicamente, empeora.

Ighh me salí mucho del tema…intente prestar atención a la clase pero mientras más me esforzaba menos lo lograba y al lado mío mi eterna enemiga hacia sus anotaciones con un lindo ceño fruncido…estúpido maestro Banner, estúpida Swan…estúpido corazón que se enamoró.

Como lo oyeron señoras y señores mi corazón tenía el nombre ¨Isabella¨ grabado a fuego por todas partes…y pensar que todo comenzó por una estúpida apuesta…

*Flash Back*

-Hey Muñeca, me llamo Edward Cullen pero tú puedes llamarme, como tú quieras, a mi celular, y en las noches de preferencia

Y aquí va, la estrategia que más usaba y ahora mi incomparable sonrisa torcida, con eso bastaría para que…

-NO me llamo Muñeca… ¿puedo llamarte como yo quiera?

Mierda…esa voz de niña buena había hecho ciertas reacciones en mi cuerpo…supongo que esa morena de ojos chocolates hacia un buen trabajo en la cama…

-Claro linda

Y otra sonrisa torcida marca Cullen, de las que nunca fallaban

-Bien pues te llamare bastardo, escúchame bien pedazo de mierda, no me agradan las personas que denigran a las mujeres como si fuesen un trofeo o mucho menos, no me gustan los estúpidos apodos como nena, muñeca, linda o cariño así que aléjate libro de coqueteo planificado

Y así se fue dejándome con la boca abierta.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Por supuesto que no me rendí al principio pero con el tiempo ella y yo comenzamos a ¨odiarnos¨… o al menos ella lo hizo, yo solo comencé a enamorarme como un loco colegial con las hormonas en mi máximo punto. Claro que todo se vino abajo cuando conocí a su maldito perro faldero que todos decían era su novio…Jacob. Si Jacob mi peor enemigo, saliendo con mi peor enemiga que contradictoriamente es la tipa que me gusta.

Aunque no todos eran enemigos mis cuñados Jasper y Rosalie dándose cuenta de mi enamoramiento le contaron a TODA mi familia

*Flash Back*

-querida suegra, suegro, cuñados y adorable novia los he reunido aquí porque tengo una noticia que anunciarles

-Jum…Jasper estás bastante sospechoso cuñado, espero que no se trate de un sobrino porque te arrancare la piel

Mi hermano Emmett tan sabio como siempre y aun que lo apoyara en su decisión preferí quedarme callado

-Tranquilo cuñado Oso, Alice y yo no vamos tan rápido como tú y mi hermanita

Auch. Eso debió dolerle a Emmett

-Niños, niños tranquilos, Emmett no interrumpas el discurso que Jasper está dando estoy segura que es algo importante

-Gracias Esme, pues bien se trata de mi pequeño cuñado Edward

-¿De mí? ¿A qué te refieres Jazz?

-pues, quería decirles que descubrí que Edward está enamorado de Isabella Swan

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿EDWARD ENAMORADO?!

Y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar

*Fin Del Flash Back*

Después de eso toda mi familia (incluido mi perro Tatch) había hecho de cupido.

Alice y Rosalie que se convirtieron en amigas de Bella hicieron infinidad de cosas por mi…aun que me termine rindiendo.

-Edward…Edward…Eddie… ¡EDUARDO!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Te estoy hablando desde hace 5 minutos y no contestas…bueno como sea, hay que ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo de equipo.

-Esta bien, tu decide y le dices a Alice que me avise.

Y esa fue la mayor charla sin insultos que he tenido con Isabella Swan.

MALDICION

¿Qué haces Cullen?

Genial, estaba borracho…sabía que no debía hacerle caso a ese par

*Flash Back*

-Chicos…necesito consejos de un par de veteranos

-Eso me ofende cuñadito pero está bien, te escucho.

-Necesito olvidarla

-¿Olvidarla? ¿A quién? ¿A Isabella?

-Si Emmett, a Isabella

-Yo tengo una solución rápido y eficaz…déjamela a mí que esta misma noche Isabella Swan dejara de ser tu enemiga

-¿Crees que funcione así de bien Jasper?

-Claro cuñadito.

No sabía que gran error estaba por cometer.

*Fin Del Flash Back*

Después de varios tragos, comencé a perder la conciencia de lo que hacía, tan alcoholizado estaba que obligue a mis dos acompañantes a conseguir instrumentos musicales y de alguna manera tocarlos en casa de Bella.

Y ahora me encontraba en el jeep de Emmett con el más sobrio de los 3 como conductor…Jasper.

-Mañana te arrepentirás de esto Ed…

-Cállate Jasper…si no lo hago ahora mi cobardía será eterna hip…

-mañana solo diré te lo dije hermano

Llegamos.

Ahora mismo mi hermano, mi cuñado y yo estábamos enfrente de la casa de Isabella en un claro estado de ebriedad… la única manera en la que me atrevería a hacer lo que voy a hacer

-¡CANTEMOS MUCHACHOS…! Hip hip

 **-When your legs don't work like they used to before,**

 **And I can't sweep you off of your feet,**

 **Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love,**

 **Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks,**

 **-Darlin' I will,**

 **Be lovin' you,**

 **Till we're seventy,**

 **Baby my heart,**

 **Could still fall as hard,**

 **At twenty three,**

 **-I'm thinkin' bout how,**

 **People fall in love in mysterious ways,**

 **Maybe it's all part of a plan,**

 **Me I fall in love with you every single day,**

La cortina de la ventana se corrió para dar paso a la adorable cara de Bella con una clara nota de duda en su mirada. Hasta que la mire a los ojos y seguí cantando

 **I just wanna tell you I am,**

 **So honey now,**

 **Take me into your lovin' arms,**

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,**

 **Place your head on my beating heart,**

 **I'm thinking out loud,**

 **Maybe we found love right where we are,**

 **When my hairs all but gone and my memory fades,**

 **And the crowds dont remember my name, hen my hands don't play the strings the same way,**

 **I know you will still love me the same,**

 **'Cause honey your soul,**

 **Can never grow old,**

 **It's evergreen,**

Nos miramos y ninguno bajo la mirada…por primera vez supe que si ella me pedía algo no dudaría en cumplirlo.

Ella se movió de la ventana y la luz se apagó…pero seguí cantando

 **Baby your smile's forever in my mind in memory,**

 **I'm thinkin' bout how,**

 **People fall in love in mysterious ways,**

 **Maybe it's all part of a plan,**

 **I'll continue making the same mistakes,**

 **Hoping that you'll understand,**

 **That baby now,**

 **Take me into your loving arms,**

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,**

 **Place your head on my beating heart,**

 **I'm thinking out loud,**

 **Maybe we found love right where we are,**

 **Baby now,**

 **Take me into your loving arms,**

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,**

 **Oh darlin'**

 **Place your head on my beating heart,**

 **I'm thinking out loud,**

 **Maybe we found love right where we are,**

 **Oh baby we found love right where we are,**

 **And we found love right where we are.**

Y sin notarlo ahora Isabella pantalones de acero Swan se encontraba frente a mí, cerca…tan cerca que no pude contener el grito que escapo de mí…

-TE AMO ISABELLA SWAN

Pero sin duda el grito de ella fue el que más me sorprendió

-TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN

Y la bese.

LA BESE.

(HORAS MÁS TARDE)

Maldita resaca…

Pero valió la pena

-Hey Eddie ¿estas despierto?

Sin duda que ella me despertara con un tono tan dulce y me diera pequeños besos haría que arrancarme un brazo valiera la pena.

-Para mi novia siempre estaré despierto y disponible

Después de todo, tenía pantalones de acero pero no un corazón hecho de piedra

N/A la canción es thinking out loud de ED Sheeran


End file.
